Save me tonight
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: To forget the soldiers went out to dance, soon it changing into something far more intimate. How does that bring Eren and Armin together? And will it for once not stay with the usual kisses? Eremin! Graphic, yaoi, oneshot, enjoy! Slight AU and slight OOC probably.


Another Eren x Armin story be me! ^^ Armin is so cute x.x Anyway, this story is a little AU since I expect them not having real music that makes you want to dryhump another person, but with a little bit of fantasy you can still see it in their world ^^

So just some hotness with graphic sex! Enjoy!

...

Bodies were rubbing up against each other, moving to the beat as they saw fit. Sweat made clothes cling to their skin, showing off how well built most were. It was hot, incredibly so, but no one seemed to care. It actually helped to forget. No one was thinking about the killing, the losses, the pain. It was all about this moment. An empty mind and just getting lost in the feeling of the others.

Armin lived for these moments. The only moment when he didn't feel like less than the rest. And of course he was here, incredibly close to his best friend. Eren, the one whose thoughts were always focused on one thing, but even he could lose himself here. But this moment was only about him. And it was appealing to others. There was always at least one person that tried getting his attention, rubbing up against him and wanting to be touched. But Eren would have none of that. And that was where Armin came into the picture. His friend would pull him closer, their bodies moving in sync to the music and if the person didn't turn away then, lips would be pressed against Armin's, showing off they belonged together. Armin always prayed that the person would stick around longer. He loved it when Eren kissed him…

Of course he was very aware of the fact that this was all an act. Just a way to get rid of someone and Eren was using Armin for that. Maybe he should've said something about, because of course for Armin it meant a lot more, but he couldn't bring himself to do so and Eren just thought it was alright. He thought Armin was helping out a friend and in a way he still was. And Armin was just grateful he was special enough to help. Although Eren might have found it awkward to kiss his sister, even if they weren't blood related.

But tonight had been different. Someone had started dancing behind Eren, rubbing whatever against his friend's ass and Eren didn't seem to mind. He was still swaying to the music, eyes closed as sweat slowly slid down his neck. A sting of jealousy went through Armin's chest and he turned away, not wanting to see more of it. His eyes fell on their other friends, all busy with dancing, some even kissing in the corner, hiding from the public. It all felt so intimate. And the atmosphere seemed to change. Bodies rubbing more feverously against the others' to get as much friction as possible. It was different from the other nights and automatically it made Armin's heart race. Would everything go a step further now? How would this party end?

And then suddenly two hands were on his hips, a crotch roughly rubbed against his ass as he felt a hot breath fanning over his ear. 'Dancing all alone?' the voice asked huskily. 'You are too goodlooking to be dancing alone, right Armin?' The person sounded so familiar, but Armin couldn't place it anywhere. Not with his mind so foggy and the beat still lingering in his body. This would be different from all the other times. Even Armin could feel where this would go now and he didn't seem to mind. All the other bodies rubbing against each other made him to the same, pressing back against the person behind him lightly.

An amused chuckle filled the air and Armin tried turning his head to see who it was, but couldn't. So he just kept on dancing, his backside moving over the other's front and he could feel his breath hitch in his throat when he felt something harden behind him. So he was really going to do this, huh? He had to admit though that it was quite flattering and well, hot… He was actually turning someone on just by dancing with him.

Not that he could enjoy this moment for long. Armin had his eyes closed, so never saw it coming. But before he knew it lips were pressed against his again and when his bright blue eyes snapped open he was met with the familiar sight of his friend. Hadn't Eren been dancing with the other guy? Why was he here now then? Not that Armin wouldn't oblige of course. It felt way too amazing to be kissed now, with the other guy still pressed against him, but soon he left too, apparently annoyed since he could hear the growl as the guy walked off.

And of course when the guy walked off, Eren stopped kissing as well, slowly releasing the side of Armin's face. Half lidded green eyes stared back at him and Armin leaned up to continue, but Eren stepped back. 'Thought you needed some saving,' he murmured and then glanced off into the distance. 'He was getting quite handsy.'

Armin followed Eren's gaze, but had no idea who he was staring at. Too many people on the dance floor still. 'I didn't mind it,' he responded softly, already seeing where this was going. Eren thought he had been doing him a favour, but Armin didn't really want to be saved. Eren had been dancing with someone, so Armin could do the same, right?

Green eyes snapped back to Armin's face, an unreadable expression on his. 'So you wanted to dance with him?' Armin only answered with a nod and Eren narrowed his eyes for a moment. A bit uncomfortable Armin moved from left to right, unsure of what to do now. And then Eren spoke up again. 'You could've saved me though. I didn't want to dance with the guy.' Green eyes seemed to pierce through blue and Armin really had no idea where this was going.

'I thought you had been enjoying yourself,' Armin responded in a small voice, barely reaching over the still going on music. 'If you wanted saving, you normally always came to me.' And as soon as he had said the words, Armin finally realised. He was supposed to make the first move this time and actually rescue his friend. The meaningful look Eren shot him said enough and Armin lowered his head in shame. 'Sorry, I didn't know.'

Eren just turned away, wanting to move back to an area where people were still dancing and just forget about this conversation, but was grabbed from behind before he even could. People certainly were getting blunter around here. But now Armin knew what he needed to do. He took a deep breath and just grabbed Eren's hand, pulling him out of the other's hold and flush against his own body. Carefully wrapping his arms around Eren's neck, Armin pulled him into a kiss.

But the other was soon behind Eren again. Armin could feel the hands around his friend's waist and it annoyed him. Sometimes people really didn't get the hint. Although he could also be thinking something else… But Armin wouldn't be outdone. He would win and show what a good friend he was. It also helped that Eren was eagerly responding to the kiss and when Armin opened his lips a little to let out a soft moan, a tongue slipped inside his mouth, deepening the kiss more. They hadn't done this before… Not that Armin minded one bit. He loved doing more if it was with Eren. He would step over every line without even thinking about it.

Arms were once again wrapped around Armin's waist, but this time he knew they belonged to Eren, pressing their bodies even closer together. The person behind Eren was trying to get Armin's hands away from his friend's neck, but Armin did his best to fight him off, pushing against the guy's face and eventually he did gave up. But Eren didn't stop kissing as Armin had expected him to. Instead he started pushing him backwards and soon he could feel his back hitting a wall. And Eren kept on kissing and kissing, his tongue swiping through his mouth and exploring every orifice it could find.

Why was Eren still kissing him? And why was that hand suddenly moving lower and lower?! Armin moaned softly into the kiss once Eren's hand came in contact with his ass, giving it a soft squeeze. 'Eren?' he asked softly, breaking the kiss to stare up at his friend for a moment.

But Eren already leaned down again, this time moving his lips over Armin's neck, sucking on the pale skin and leaving light red marks in its wake. 'Don't tell me you want me to stop,' he murmured against his skin, his hot breath tickling him slightly. 'I thought you wanted this as badly as me.' That was unexpected, but those words alone made Armin moan again. So Eren wanted this as well? It wasn't just to get rid of the others. 'You know I always thought you didn't want me to keep on kissing on the other nights, but when you started kissing me tonight I changed that thought. So if you want me to stop, just let me know.'

And of course Armin kept his mouth shut and let Eren do whatever he wanted, as long as it kept feeling this good. A shiver ran down Armin's spine when those hands moved over his ass again, feeling him up a little.

Without a word Armin was suddenly pulled along by his hand. A bit dazed he just followed after Eren, not really knowing where they were going. That was until he was pushed inside the small unisex bathroom and the door was locked behind him. This bathroom really was disgusting, possibly only cleaned once a week or something and will all the people using it, it wasn't such a good thing. The wallpaper was a weird faded brown and the floor tiles, which were previously white, had turned into an off yellow colour.

Not the best place to be, but Armin couldn't think about it long before lips were latched on his again. His back was pressed against the door leading to the single toilet and there he just stayed, wondering why they were suddenly here. For a moment Eren broke the kiss, fumbling with his shirt to get it off. 'I'm so hot. Aren't you hot?' And without waiting for an answer he already started unbuttoning Armin's shirt as well, taking it off and throwing it somewhere to be forgotten. Although Armin desperately wanted to know where it went since the floor wasn't that clean.

That was until a hand suddenly started rubbing against his crotch roughly, making his blue eyes widen in surprise. 'Eren!' he called out, unable to stop from bucking up into the touch.

'Sorry,' Eren said through a smirk, pressing his forehead against Armin's to keep them close still. 'Didn't mean to surprise you. Do you want me to stop?' The answer he got was Armin again bucking up in the roughly rubbing hand and his eyes falling close as another moan left his lips. His shirt was forgotten and he definitely didn't mind it when his pants were being unbuttoned. At this point he needed more, so much more.

And that was exactly what he got. His pants were pulled down, together with his boxers, because Eren wasn't about to waste any time. Armin was forced to step out of them and then Eren made quick work of his shoes as well, throwing everything to the side as he then admired Armin's frail lithe body. His muscles were well defined, but you could never call Armin toned. He just didn't have the body structure for it.

Armin didn't like to be stared at like that, nor did he want to be the only one naked. So his small shaking hands went to Eren's pants and tried getting them off as quick as his friend had done to his, but he was too nervous. Eventually Eren helped and they were both left completely naked, just staring at each other.

Yes, they had seen the other naked before, but never like this. Never with erections standing proudly, twitching when they saw something that turned them on even more.

'God, you are beautiful,' Eren suddenly stated, stepping close again and pressing their lips together once more. This time it turned needier, more desperate as their hands started wandering over the other's bare skin. It was all so new and exciting and neither boy was about to stop.

Neither knew who had made the first step, but soon both had a firm grip on the other's erection, giving it slow strokes to entice more sounds out of their mouths. Soon they were completely lost in pleasure, their hands moving faster when they want the hand on their cock to move faster. The room was filled with soft groans and moans, the smell of sex lingering in the air. A lot better than the smell it had before.

Eren's free hand went around Armin's body and grabbed his ass again, his finger sneaking more towards the centre. He let it trail over the crack lightly, rubbing over Armin's entrance before lowering and moving over another sensitive spot. Armin's hand started shaking, not stroking Eren's length anymore. He hadn't expected this sudden movement, but it actually felt quite nice and made him extra sensitive. Gasps left his lips when the finger trailed back up, rubbing once more over his puckered hole and paying some extra attention there now.

'Is this okay?' Eren asked softly, his eyes slightly opened to look at Armin. A slight nod was his answer, Armin's body shocking up against Eren's when the finger started probing around a bit. 'Can I do more?' A shivering sigh escaped Armin's lips before he again nodded, getting a little nervous now. But he trusted Eren and his body still ached for more. He just wasn't sure what it wanted, but Eren seemed to know what. 'Give me a minute.' And with that Eren stepped back, turning towards the sink doing god know what.

Impatiently Armin stood against the door. His cheeks had flushed a bright red, lips swollen due to all the kissing, parted to let out soft breaths. Blue eyes were still half lidded, watching Eren like a hawk. How the toned legs moved to step to the side, reaching for something, making the muscles in his back tighten a little. Armin couldn't wait anymore, the need to touch Eren getting bigger and bigger. So he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, one reaching for his erection and moving it back up and down, pulling a surprised groan from Eren's lips.

A chuckle then filled the room, Eren looking at him over his shoulder. 'I just needed a moment,' he said, smile still lingering on his lips. And then he showed off his glistening fingers, some sort of hand lotion making them slick and ready for something more. The blush got worse when Armin realised what it was for, another shiver running down his spine. Was he ready for this? Yes, yes, god yes.

Eren turned their positions around, having Armin face the mirror above the sink while Eren stayed behind his friend. Through the mirror they looked at each other, Armin a little nervous while Eren looked quite determined. Maybe not the right time for it, but that was how Armin knew his friend. There was a goal and Armin could already feel the slick hand moving back towards his ass. A gasp escaped him with one cold finger pressed against his hole, slipping in slightly and then retreating again.

Automatically Armin put his feet a little further apart, making it easier for Eren and also more comfortable for himself. Eren took this as a sign to continue and pressed the finger back in, not stopping now until it was inside till the very last knuckle. Walls clenched and unclenched around the intruder, trying to get used to the strange feeling. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't an amazing feeling either. But somewhere he could feel his body heating up, welcoming the strange feeling.

When Eren was about to pull back the finger to start and move it around, Armin spoke up. 'Eren,' he said, sounding a little breathless. 'Why are we doing this?' Maybe not the right time to ask, but better now than when they had gotten a lot further, right?

But Eren wasn't stopped by this, the fingers moving in and out nonetheless. 'Because I've wanted this for a long time and seeing your body's reaction…' He pushed in the second finger, making Armin gasp again as his knees almost gave out. 'I think you want it as badly as I do. Don't tell me now that you don't want to make love to me, Armin. Because you do, right?'

'Make love?' Armin asked, trying to turn around to see Eren, but was forced to see the reaction in the mirror, the fingers still moving around, scissoring him now. Eren nodded, staring deep into those blue eyes and then Armin let go. He leaned down on the sink, forgetting how gross it really looked and let the fingers move inside him. If it was making love, then he would definitely continue this.

The third and last finger started pushing in and that was when Armin felt the first sting of pain. It wasn't bad, just kind of dull, but still present. As the fingers started moving around again, feeling up his walls on the inside, Armin started letting out soft moans. It still felt strange, but he had to admit that somewhere it also felt very good. And then with a sudden thrust it was hit. The spot that made him moan out loudly in surprise and push his hips back over the fingers.

Armin had no idea what happened, but Eren ripped out his fingers with a groan, grabbing the hand lotion once more and slicking his cock up with it. One hand guided his erection towards Armin's prepared entrance, the hole winking at him with every breath his friend took. And the other arm went around Armin's waist, his lips moving over to kiss Armin's shoulder and neck, soothing the other slightly. 'Get ready. This will be a little bigger,' he murmured and then placed the head of his cock against the prepared hole, it easily sliding in at first. But the further he got, the harder he had to push. He could hear the pained groan escaped Armin, but he better not stop. Otherwise he would have to make Armin go through the pain again.

Finally completely inside Eren let out a sigh, his body visibly shaking at the tight walls squeezing around his length, sucking him in deeper and deeper. It was rather difficult to stay still, because it felt like Armin's body was forcing him to move, but he knew Armin needed a moment. Just to adjust and get ready for more. He was already happy that Armin wasn't crying, meaning it didn't hurt too much. Instead his friend looked a little dazed, his mind blank as his body was the main focus now.

And when the pain had turned to something dull again, lingering in the background, Armin pushed back, signalling Eren that he could move. And that was exactly what Eren did. Slowly sliding out his cock until only the head was in, he got ready for the first thrust. Armin was still incredibly tight, so moving faster was not an option. So Eren kept on this slow pace, sliding in and out, in and out. It wasn't long before Armin started making soft sounds again, wrapping an arm around Eren's neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

He just needed a little distraction when he felt Eren set a faster pace, easier sliding in and out now. Armin never expected this evening to turn out this intimate, but the faster Eren went, the more moan slipped off his lips, swallowed by Eren eagerly. 'So full,' Armin suddenly whined when he felt Eren's cock slide deeper than before, it shocking him a little.

The green eyes turned a little worried as he looked down at Armin, wondering if it was a bad thing or not. 'Are you okay?' he whispered and Armin's lips turned into a goofy smile, nodding slowly before another moan escaped him when Eren snapped his hips forward. 'Good,' Eren added, his voice a little huskier as his pace vastly quickened.

Armin couldn't keep in any more sounds at this point. He threw himself forward, clawing at the dirty sink in front of him and closing his eyes in pleasure. Why hadn't they done this before? The groans that escaped Eren's lips let him know they were both very much enjoying this and when he was able to open his eyes and look in the mirror he could see that Eren even had his head thrown back in pleasure, his hands tightly gripping Armin's hips, certainly leaving some bruises.

And then his eyes fell on his own face. It was completely red, lips even a swollen ruby colour, parted to let out sound after sound. His hair was plastered to his face due to the sweat and his eyes half mast, the blue a lot darker than before. Unmistakeable lust. Eren was doing this to him and somewhere he knew only Eren could make him look like this.

'Eren!' he called out, the sudden aimed thrust striking him right back against that special spot. A smirk formed on Eren's lips, loving all the sounds Armin was letting out and he wanted to hear so much more. So he kept on aiming for that spot, feeling the walls contract around him and sucking him in further.

At this point Eren started slamming in, pleasure taking over every move he made. All he could think about was the way Armin clenched around him, forcing them as close as they had ever been. He needed more of this, but the warmth in his gut was spreading fast and he knew what that meant.

'I'm coming, Armin,' he breathed out and then noticed Armin was already jerking himself off with every thrust Eren gave him. So he was close as well… Eren took over and grabbed Armin's cock tightly, roughly rubbing up and down as he kept on slamming in and without warning Armin let out a scream, his cum getting all over the sink in front of them.

Completely spend Armin just let himself lay on it, uncaring if it would get him dirty, as Eren kept on thrusting in and out. He was close, so close and as Armin's walls still clenched around him, he groaned out his own orgasm, his hips snapping forward irregularly. Slowly riding out his orgasm he looked at Armin through the mirror, their eyes meeting after a moment.

A soft smile formed on Armin's lips as he closed his eyes again, relishing in the amazing feeling of having Eren inside of him.

'Can we do this again?' Eren asked softly and a little confused Armin opened his eyes and pulled himself up. 'I mean like not at a party, but just when we are spending time together.'

And here Armin thought that he was the only one being insecure about their relationship and had wanted more out of it than just the kisses to safe the other. 'We better,' he responded, trying to joke, but he still sounded a little breathless, so Eren just took it seriously and kissed him.

'We better indeed,' Eren said softly, pulling out slowly as he kept on kissing Armin as if his life depended on it. They both had been waiting for a long time on this and it had finally happened.

The happy feeling still tight in their chests was rudely ruined by a fist slamming against the wood of the door, it shaking in its hinges. 'Damn it, guys. This is the only toilet in this godforsaken place. Let people use it for what you're supposed to do there!' And that made both boys blush very a very different reason.

Characters © Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin

Let me know what you think!


End file.
